Creature Comforts
by EmpressV
Summary: Max feels she must return to Seattle after months on the road, but homecoming isn't quite what she expected her relationships with Logan and Zack become altered. Meanwhile, Original Cindy and Jondy have problems dealing with their feelings for each other.
1. I : HOMESICK

TITLE: Creature Comforts (Sequel to Discovery)   
AUTHOR: Empress Vader   
RATING: R   
SPOILERS: none yet   
WEBSITE: [http://www.geocities.com/lady_vader21/FanWork.html][1]   
E-MAIL: [Lady_Vader21@yahoo.com][2]

Summary: Max feels she must return to Seattle after months on the road with Jondy. But homecoming isn't quite what she expected and Max's relationships with Logan and Zack become even more complex. Meanwhile, Original Cindy and Jondy have problems dealing with their feelings for each other. 

Disclaimer: Dark Angel belongs to FOX.   
Slash warning: This fic contains an intimate relationship between two women. 

--------------------------   
I : HOMESICK 

Max never knew what home was before she left Seattle. But Seattle began to whisper to her in the night, calling her home. Despite the problems she had had their, it was a place she knew. Her good friends, her hang out, even her stupid job and . . . . . Logan. There was a time she could have left Seattle and never looked back. A time being with her sisters and brothers, no matter where, would have been all that mattered. But after six months of cheep hotels and having no place to call home, she craved the comforts of home that Seattle had given her. She missed the building she lived in, the people she knew. Hell, she even missed Normal. 

But then there was Jondy, who was missing somebody too, Original Cindy. She never said it, but Max could see it. So as they laid next to each other in some piece of shit hotel eating junk and watching some crappy pre-pulse show called Friends on an 40 year old fuzzy TV and she spilled the words in her head. 

"You miss her don't you," Max asked Jondy. 

"Who?" Jondy replied. Though it was clear she knew exactly who Max was talking about. 

"Original Cindy," Max said. 

"Yeah, I do," Jondy admitted. "At first I thought, it was because she was my first woman. And now, well I don't know, maybe it is just that." 

"Or maybe it's more," Max said. 

"Original Cindy's a free spirit, I don't want to lock her down." 

"I don't think my girl would mind being locked down by you," Max said. 

"You miss her too, don't you?" Jondy said. "You miss the whole place. Maybe it's time Max." 

"Time for what?" 

"To leave. We lived apart for years, it's no big deal." 

"Why don't you come with me, we'll keep it all low key," Max told her. 

"I can't look at her Max, because I can't have her and I know it." 

"Don't sell yourself short," Max said. "Cindy was pretty hot for you." 

"Yeah, that's all it was, heat, I have to deal with that." 

Max didn't want to leave Jondy, but Seattle was calling her and she couldn't say no. She stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out Zack's contact number. For some reason, Zack didn't fight the girls to much about traveling together. He thought Max had finally left Seattle forever, but she knew she hadn't. He would have to understand, she had to go back.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


DZ- april/may 2001 

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/lady_vader21/FanWork.html
   [2]: mailto:Lady_Vader21@yahoo.com



	2. II: HOMECOMING

DISCOVER2_b TITLE: Creature Comforts   
AUTHOR: Empress Vader   
RATING: R   
SPOILERS: none yet   
WEBSITE: [http://www.geocities.com/lady_vader21/FanWork.html][1]   
E-MAIL: [Lady_Vader21@yahoo.com][2]

Summary: Max feels she must return to Seattle after months on the road with Jondy. But homecoming isn't quite what she expected and Max's relationships with Logan and Zack become even more complex. Meanwhile, Original Cindy and Jondy have problems dealing with their feelings for each other. 

Disclaimer: Dark Angel belongs to FOX.   
Slash warning: This fic contains an intimate relationship between two women.   


-------------------------------------------------------   
II: HOMECOMING 

The sun seemed to shine just a little bit brighter on that Seattle morning and she couldn't stop smiling as she sped through the familiar city. She went through familiar market placed, exchanged pleasantries with a vendor she knew and brought a couple apples. It was still early, everyone was at work. Her motorcycle hummed through the doors of Jam Pony and stopped in front of Normal, who stood there holding the familiar clipboard and an expression of complete displeasure. 

"Honey I'm home," Max announced with a smile. 

"Miss, I don't know where you've been, but this doesn't belong here and neither do you," Normal told her. 

"I missed you too," Max shouted toward him. 

Max looked around for Original Cindy as various Jam Pony employees came up to welcome her back. 

"It 'taint been the same without yah Max," Herbal said as he hugged her. 

"Yeah," Sketchy said. "You and Original Cindy were the flavor of this place." 

"Well Original Cindy was still around." 

"Yes, but Jah found a certain balance between the two of you, "Herbal told her. "One no complete about the other." 

It was seconds later when Cindy came in and saw her. Max turned toward her and smiled. It was one of those moments suspended in time, where everything stopped and the world greeted you with warmth. The spell broke and Max and Original Cindy ran to each other like two school girls. 

"Take it outside ladies," Normal said to them. 

Original Cindy and Max rolled their eyes at Normal and walked outside. 

"So where's that fine sister of yours," 

"I don't know," Max answered. 

Max read the disappointment in her face, just before Original Cindy covered it over with a smile. 

"You gonna kick it in Seattle long?" Cindy asked. 

"As long as possible," Max replied. "I never had a home before, I mean I never knew what it was to come back to a place and feel like it's home." 

"And Jondy?" Cindy asked. 

Max noted this was the second time she'd asked about Jondy. She smiled to herself. 

"Jondy's afraid to come back," Max said. 

"Afraid of what?" 

"You." 

Cindy didn't say a thing after that. They just sat in silence for a long time, staring into the broken city before them. But for the moment, the world was perfect.   
  
  


****************** 

  
  
  
  


Max had been holding her breath about coming to Logan's place. She didn't know what to say to him or how to say it. If she had discovered one thing through Jondy, it was that keeping things buried inside didn't do anybody any good. But she couldn't just go up there and say "I love you, I missed you." 

"Max," a voice said surprised as it approached her. She turned and saw Bling standing there. 

"Bling," Max said as she hugged her old friend. "Still working with Sir Grumps a lot?" 

"Yeah," Bling replied. "He had a real hard time after you left. But he's back on his feet, literally." 

"Really, "Max replied. She turned back toward the building. 

"Max," Bling said grabbing her arm. 

"Yeah," she replied. 

"You may not want to surprise him," Bling told him. Max read the concern in his face, concern about what? 

"He may not be to happy to see you," Bling stated plainly. 

"Logan's rarely happy," Max said walking off toward the building. Bling followed.   
  
  


She couldn't help feeling this sense of dread as Bling opened the apartment door. She heard Logan talking to someone, she assumed he was on the phone till she heard a second voice, a female voice. 

"All right, I'll get back to you this evening," the unknown woman said as she exited Logan's study. 

She was a tall woman, red hair, decent shape, about Logan's age and she carried it all well. Logan walked out behind her. He was using a cane, but he was WALKING. A smile fell over Max's face as she saw him. But he didn't return her joy, in fact he shot her the most deadly, cold, look he ever could have. 

He turned to his female companion. "This is Max." 

"Max? The Manticore soldier?" the woman exclaimed. "Wow, she certainly doesn't look deadly, must work to her advantage." 

Max didn't quite know how to feel about that statement. "And you are?" she asked. 

"Clara, Logan and I attended high school together," Clara said. "I ran into Logan a couple months back and boom, I find myself working for Eyes Only." 

"She's an ex-bodyguard," Logan told her. 

"Really?" Max replied unimpressed. 

"Well, I guess I'll excused myself, see you Bling, Logan, Max," Clara said as she went out the door. 

"I'll leave you two alone," Bling said leaving the room. 

Max and Logan regarded each other for a long time and then finally, Max broke the ice. 

"So, she's my replacement huh?" 

"Eyes Only was never the work of a single person and it never depended on a single person." 

"I left because I had to Logan." 

"You left because you wanted too. Our deal was fulfilled, you found your family." 

"I found my family over a year ago when Zack offered me a contact number. I could have had them then, but I choose you over them." 

"You choose yourself," Logan shot back. "You didn't want to give in to Zack. It was never about me." 

"How could you say that? I risked my neck, my life, to save your life. I put my feelings on hold to protect a doctor you wanted to help you walk again." 

"And then you just left." 

"You know how much exposure I got from Eyes Only, after years of being invisible!" Max shouted at him. "You know what fuck you, fuck Eyes Only." 

Max stomped angrily out of the apartment and slammed the door. She heard Logan yell, "it's all about self-preservation." As she left EO headquarters.   
  
  
  


******************* 

Max was glad Original Cindy hadn't gotten another roommate. She was able to come home and just crash at her old place. Kendra, Walter, Jacinda, Omar, Herbal and his woman, Sketchy, and a few others came by and gave her an impromptu welcome home party. And Max was able to shut out everything that happened with Logan. After awhile though, the place cleared out and Max and Cindy sat down together and talked about the evil captain Eyes Only. 

"He don't deserve you," Original Cindy told her. "And I thought Logan was one of the few civilized males." 

"You can never tell." 

Cindy started nodding off and forced her eyes back open. 

"Go on to bed," Max said softly. 

"You sure you cool, I know you hurting right now." 

"Yeah, I'm cool. You know me, I take a lickin' " 

"And keep right on tickin' " Cindy finished. "Night gurl. I will see you in the morning right?" 

"Yeah, I'll be here," Max said to her. 

Cindy went off to bed. Max stared at her bike. She was feeling that need down inside of her again, the need to just go out and burn up the streets till only speed was on her mind and not this pain inside of her. She had been with and broken up with quite a few guys and it didn't feel like this. Logan had never even been her boyfriend, never her lover, and yet here she sat, empty and in pain because he had rejected her. A part of her wanted to leave Seattle and find Jondy again, another part of her liked being home. Inside she was all torn apart, a conflicted mess. She had been sitting there for hours when the door opened and she saw the familiar red paint of Jondy's motorcycle. Max smiled and looked at her sister. 

"Couldn't stay away?" Max stated. 

"Well, my sister's here, my girl is here, where else should I be?" 

"So you going to go for it with Cindy," Max asked with a smile. 

"Well, I'm sure going to feel it out, see where it goes." 

"Good for you," Max said. 

"You don't look too happy," Jondy said. "Homecoming not everything you expected." 

"A little shaky," Max replied. "With Logan." 

"Want to talk about it?" 

"I'm sick of talking about it." 

"Wanna race?" 

"No, not right now." 

"A'ight sis," Jondy said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

"Go see your girl," Max said. 

Jondy smiled at her sister and slipped into Cindy's room.   
  
  
  


She was as beautiful as Jondy remembered her. A stunningly beautiful brown Venus, a vision of tasty dark chocolate begging to be tasted. She hadn't meant to come back to Seattle, she had got on her bike with every intention of heading in the other direction as fast as she could, but somehow she'd ended up back here. And she couldn't lie to herself, it was for the woman before her. Always, the desire to touch her, to taste her was outweighed by fear of disturbing the lovely peacefulness she had while she was asleep. It almost made her jealous that she didn't have that luxury. She crawled up on the bed and kissed her sleeping beauty. And just like the fairy tale, her princess woke up and looked at her. 

"Jondy," Cindy said sleepily, before she even opened her eyes. 

"Yeah," Jondy said stretching out beside her, her finger tracing the other woman's lips ever so softly. "I guess I had to come, I missed Max." 

"That the only reason you here?" 

"Well," Jondy said with a smile. " Seattle does hold other pleasures found no other place in the world." 

Jondy kissed Cindy softly, then let her arm rest across the other woman's chest and enjoyed the silence of the night. Eventually Original Cindy fell asleep and Jondy just laid there, enjoying the feeling of warmth and the creature comforts of home.   
  
  
  
  


DZ- april/may 2001 

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/lady_vader21/FanWork.html
   [2]: mailto:Lady_Vader21@yahoo.com



	3. III: HOUSEGUEST

DISCOVER2_C TITLE: Creature Comforts   
AUTHOR: Empress Vader   
RATING: R 

Website: [http://www.geocities.com/lady_vader21/FanWork.html][1]   
e-mail: [Lady_Vader21@yahoo.com][2]

Summary: Max feels she must return to Seattle after months on the road with Jondy. But homecoming isn't quite what she expected and Max's relationships with Logan and Zack become even more complex. Meanwhile, Original Cindy and Jondy have problems dealing with their feelings for each other. 

Disclaimer: Dark Angel belongs to FOX.   
Slash warning: This fic contains an intimate relationship between two women.   


----------------------------------------   
III: Houseguest 

Max eventually made it into her room. She thought about leaving Cindy and Jondy alone, but she didn't quite feel like leaving her home. By the morning, she was herself in a way. She thought about seeing Logan again, apologizing for leaving him with so little notice. Then her rational side asked her why she should apologize for protecting herself? She had stayed in Seattle to long for her own good, she could have waited until Lydecker was on her back again, but what would that have achieved? And quite to her surprise, when you took him out of Seattle, Zack was kind of fun to be around. You just had to accept that Zack was Zack. The day before he split, they'd actually had fun. Zack, Jondy, and herself had spent their last moment together on some mountain, tossing rocks like little kids, betting who could throw the farthest. She couldn't remember who won. There was something special and warm to Zack's smile, mostly because it was so rare. And Zack had smiled a few times as they sat together under the stars, talking about Manticore, their siblings, what it was like after the escape, how mixed up they had been at there first introduction to the free world. Zack had just been gone the next morning, he knew they could take care of themselves. She'd actually missed Zack then. 

"Hey sis," Jondy said coming into the kitchen, where Max was half eating some kind of wafer. 

"Hey," Max replied. "How was last night?" 

"Nothing happened last night," Jondy told her. 

"Your trying to tell me after months of being apart. . . " 

"Max," Jondy said. "This is to weird." 

"Believe me, Cindy has never held her tongue just because I don't play in her field." 

Jondy laughed. "Whoever thought a couple of trained super assassins would end up here having this conversation?" 

Max smiled. "I know it's a crazy question, but do you miss anything about it?" Max asked. "Manticore that is?" 

"I miss all of us being together, all of us that are alive that is." 

"I think we would have gone crazy without each other." 

Jondy frowned. "Some of us did, despite each other." 

Max didn't say anything. 

"Jace gives me some hope, you know," Jondy said. "That anyone can eventually get out." 

"My dreams are your dreams sister," Max said as they shared a hand shake designed in their childhood. 

Cindy came out the washroom, primped and cleaned for work. 

"You got some suga for your Suga?" Jondy asked her. 

"I always got somethin' for you," Cindy replied pulling the other woman close. 

Max found herself smiling as the two women shared a deep sensuous kiss. She would have turned away seven months ago, but she was happy for her sister, happy for her best friend. They were two beautiful people who were even more beautiful together. She enjoyed seeing the looked of shared affection between the two women. Hell, someone should be happy. 

Cindy turned to her. "Hey Max, you gonna come back to Jam Pony, I know Normal's understaffed." 

"No, not right now," Max said. "I got some decisions to make." 

"A'ight boo, "Original Cindy said leaving for work. 

Jondy watched her walk out the door. 

"So it seems like you and Original Cindy are back on track," Max said to her sister. 

Jondy just smiled to herself. "We're something, I just don't know what yet." 

"I know that feeling," Max replied softly. "Let's go do something," Max said getting her keys.   
  
  


Jondy and Max spent most of the day riding around, visiting some familiar spots, saying hello to friends she hadn't seen in months. They caught a gang of punks harassing some teen agers and put a hurtin' on them. 

Somehow, Max found herself passing Logan's building. She looked up at the place and slowed as if she was about to stop. Then just as suddenly hit the gas and burned off down the street. Jondy registered every hidden meaning in this action. 

"Hey Max," Jondy yelled looking back. "I got something to do." 

"Do it, I catch you at Crash later," Max replied. 

The two sisters then rode away from each other.   
  
  
  


****************** 

  
  
  
  


Jondy got into Logan's place as easily and silently as Max and Zack had. She found Logan in his study preparing for the next EO broadcast. He had a nerve being mad at Max. Max had put her own welfare aside for him a million times. Logan was being a complete asshole and it was hurting Max. Jondy could see it in her eyes. 

"BOO!" Jondy said stepping into the EO lab. 

Logan looked about ready to jump out of his skin and turned around with a gun in his hand. Then he exhaled and put it down. 

"Jondy, I see your back in town too. Shouldn't be surprised. Ever since you showed up, Max has been glued to you." 

"Save your bullshit," Jondy said. "Max did what she had to do. Don't lay some half assed guilt trip on me, I told her to stay, mostly because of you. Did you ever care that just working for you exposed her? Or was it only about the success of you stupid ass little empire here?" 

"My stupid ass little empire has saved a life or two, including your sisters," Logan shot back. 

"My sister's life wouldn't have been in danger if it wasn't for you. She was doing just fine before she met you." 

"Good, then I'm sure she'll continue doing well," Logan told her. "Now no offense Jondy, but I've had my fill of Manticore and it's problem children. I mean, how much concern for others can I expect from something trained to kill?" 

'Thing?' Jondy thought. The word made her snap. She lashed out before her brain processed the action and smacked Logan across the face knocking him in the floor. A deep scratch was left across his face. 

"Count your blessings. If I was my brother, you might have loss the use of your legs again or worse." 

And before Logan got a chance to blink, Jondy was gone.   
  
  


Jondy was on edge for the rest of the day and by the time she caught up with Original Cindy at Crash, she was still fuming. She was glad Max hadn't arrived yet. 

"I can't believe that bastard," Jondy said. 

"I feel you Suga, but you need to calm down." 

"I just want to ---" 

"I don't think he meant it the way it came out," Original Cindy told her. 

"He called us THINGS, THINGS trained to kill." Jondy sighed. "I could have snapped his neck at that moment, but--" 

"But you didn't Suga, an that proves you ain't just some THING that they made," Cindy told her, gently brushing the lock of hair from her face and tracing a finger across her lips. "You ain't just some thing," Cindy said softly. "You here me girl? You're a bomb ass female and so is Max and if the man can't handle it, that's his issue." 

Jondy smiled at Cindy. "I lo--I lo," Jondy started, she wanted to say it, but she couldn't get it out. "Fuck it," she cursed to herself and pulled Original Cindy to her and captured her lips in a kiss. 

"Damn, am I going to have to get a water hose and cool you girls down," Max said cheerfully to her friends.   
  
  
  
  


Hours later, after much small talk he came in, Zack. He had this unique commanding stride to him. It filled up a room the moment he stepped into it. Neither Max or Jondy could have missed him, in a way they had been looking for him in the back of their minds since they'd come back to Seattle. 

"Just can't stay away from this place, can you?" Zack said as he walked up to the women. 

"I told you I was coming back," Max told him. "It's home." 

"I thought a few months away from your golden boy--" 

"Zack don't," Jondy interrupted. 

Zack looked from Jondy to Max. 

"No Logan?" 

"I guess he doesn't need me anymore," Max said shrugging. "No big dealio." 

The look on Max's face told him it was a big deal. 

"I'm sorry Max, "he said. 

"Yeah right," Max replied. 

"No, I really am sorry. "Zack reached up and touched her face the way he had so long ago in the Cale Family Cabin. 

She smiled slightly. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she got a certain comfort from Zack, a comfort born long ago as a child. A comfort that had been at odds with her feelings for Logan. But with or without Logan, she wasn't contemplating romance with her brother. 

"All right Zack," Max said brushing his hand away. "Let's cut to the point of this visit, am I leaving anytime soon? No. What about you Jondy?" 

"No, no time soon," Jondy replied looking at Cindy. "I'm quite comfortable where I am." 

"So Zack, give us the speech. We're in danger, follow me, do what I say, Blah Blah Woof Woof, you know how it works." 

"I don't know what to say to you anymore Max," Zack said. 

"How about 'I'm going to grow up and realize I'm not Lord and master of X5'," Max suggested. 

"Somebody had to take charge or we would have all been loss." Zack told her. 

"Taking charge is one thing," Jondy said. "Trying to control us is another." 

"I'm tired," Max said to the women. "Let's go." 

And the three of them walked out of Crash, leaving there would-be-leader alone.   
  
  
  


***************** 

  
  
  


Late that night, Jondy laid in bed beside Cindy, thinking about the words she wanted to say, the words she had almost said, "I love you". 3 simple words and she couldn't get them out. She and Cindy shared affectionate kisses and touches, but they hadn't made love. They hadn't touched in that special way. It was like she was afraid to and Cindy didn't seem interested in it at all. Not that they had to touch "that way" it was wonderful just to feel Cindy's warm body beside her own. She had kissed a girl here and there since she left Seattle, flirted a bit, but she'd never had the will or desire to go as far as she had with Cindy. Was it just because Cindy was her first or was it something different, deeper?   
  
  
  


***************** 

  
  
  


Meanwhile, Max's mind couldn't stop focusing on Logan. Logan had the ability to be incredibly sweet and then turn into a complete asshole, but the funny thing was she could say that about Zack too. They were two very different men when it came to their "goals" in life, morally they were on two different planets, but when it came to driving her up a wall, they were so alike. She'd had to fight Zack to go to Logan, she had to threaten to beat up Logan to go to Zack. But Zack had walked out of her life a thousand times, she missed him, she worried about him, but there wasn't this ache left in her the way it had been when Logan burned her. She hated Logan. 

She heard a noise at the window and sat up in bed. She saw her brother appear. 

"Zack," Max said as he came through the window. She got out of bed. "What are you doing here?" 

"Looking for a night's lodgings," Zack replied 

"Don't think because Logan's out of the picture---" 

"I'm not looking for that," Zack stated plainly. 

"I don't get you Zack," Max said. "What do you want from me?" 

"I want to know why you're here Max? Why this city, why these people. They're nobody to you." 

"They're everything to me Zack." 

"They haven't been through half of the stuff I've been through with--" Zack paused. "I mean we've been through with you." 

"Zack, I don't want to fight tonight," Max said walking away from him. Then suddenly she began again. "We have been through a lot together. Don't you see that's the problem," Max told him. "With Cindy and Sketchy and Herbal and Jacinda, it's different. You look at me the same way Lydecker looks at me, like a soldier." 

"Don't compare me to Lydecker," Zack told her. "I'm NOT Lydecker." 

"Have you ever listened to yourself Zack. You a speak his words." Max sighed. 

Zack didn't say anything. Max looked at him awhile than walked up to him. 

"It's in me too. I fight it everyday, I feel it everyday, I avoid sleep so I won't dream about it. Even if I don't listen to it, I hear it in my head all the time. The way he would have me behave." Max smiled. "But when I started hanging with Original Cindy, everything changed. I could just be a girl from around the way with her." 

"And Logan, he made you feel this way too? Like a regular girl?" 

"Hell no," Max said. "No, Logan is proof girls really do marry their fathers. The first thing Logan saw was my gifts. I mean he was hot, but---Logan played CO with me the same way that you and Lydecker did, but I admired him. Logan believed in things that were the exact opposite of everything I was taught in Manticore." 

"And I am Manticore, is that what your saying?" 

"In a way Zack, you are?" Max told him. "No one fought harder physically to get out of Manticore. But mentally, you're still there." 

"You know what I think?" 

"Does it matter? You're going to tell me anyway." 

"For all the love you have for our brothers and sisters, you hate them just as much, you hate yourself." 

"Your crazy," Max said. "What possible reason would I have to hate you or the others?" 

"You look at us and see what you were and you know it's still a part of who you are and you hate it." 

"That's stupid." 

"It's true. Your not the only one who feels this way Max," Zack said. "But there's something I discovered." 

"What?" 

"Come with me and I'll show you," Zack said. 

"Come with you where?" 

"Where is not important," Zack said. "Don't worry, we're not leaving your precious Seattle." 

"Don't you pull nothing," Max said grabbing her jacket and leaving with Zack.   
  
  
  
  


She followed Zack out of the apartment to some empty warehouse. Water dripped loudly from someplace, chains and such were hanging from the ceiling. The walls were full of graffiti. Zack took off his jacket and then took off his shirt. He flexed his arms and Max looked at him confused. 

"You know, this place is not exactly a good place for seduction," Max said. "You might want to try candles, dinner." 

"Didn't work for Logan," Zack said walking up to her shirtless. "Now strip down to your little tank top and lets go." 

"I don't know what you have planned, but I'm not feeling it." 

"I want you to hit me as hard as you can," Zack said. 

"What?" Max said. 

"Hit me," Zack said. 

"Why?" 

"Like you need an excuse," Zack told her. "You've wanted to hit me for awhile." 

"Your Loco," Max said as she took off her jacket. 

"Am I?" He swung at her, she blocked it. 

"I whipped your ass before," Max said getting back a bit of her flavor. 

"Lets see you try it again. Today, you don't get off easy." 

Max pulled off her shirt, so that she was left only wearing her tank top. Max swung at Zack, he blocked it and twisted her arm behind her back. 

"Is that the best you could do? This isn't our old classroom," Zack yelled as he pushed her across the room. 

Max got up and attempted a flying kick. Zack grabbed her legs and dropped her on the ground. She quickly got up and attacked him with unrestrained ferocity. But he was her equal today. He met her blow for blow. Sometimes the hits landed, sometimes they missed, sometimes they were blocked. Either way, it was a vicious fight that normal men and women couldn't have live through. But somehow it wasn't about hurting the other person, it was something else.   


Max didn't know how many hours later they found themselves walking silently back home down the street, bruised, but satisfied somehow. In some odd way, the fight had been like good sex or an erotic dance. 

"So, what was the point of that?" Max said, seeking an answer to a deeper question that she couldn't possibly express. 

"Understanding," Zack said. "That is who you are." 

"You sound like Ben." 

"Ben creeped me the fuck out sometimes, but he was right," Zack told her. "There is a predator in us. There's a solider in us. It craves war, it craves the hunt. You have to accept it or trying to fight it eats you up. I was out of Manticore a little over a year, living with these street kids. They loved skateboarding and I fell in love with it too. I stole to eat, lived for myself, enjoyed everyday. I repressed everything Manticore had ever said to me. I loved my new family, I just wanted to forget Manticore" 

"And what happened?" 

"Lydecker's people came for me. One of my friends was talking about my barcode tattoo. I had to kill a man to escape," Zack told her. "It wasn't like I had never done it before, but I thought it was all behind me. The second I took a life, I knew I was wrong. It was then I realized that you guys needed me, that I needed me, the true me." 

"Zack, that's survival. You used a tool at your disposal, your training." 

"It was more than that Max," Zack told her. "You get a certain type of high when your in battle. We were made to enjoy it, the hunt, the conquest. And you do enjoy it and you hate yourself for it." 

"I don't enjoy killing." 

"I didn't say anything about killing, I said the hunt," Zack told her. "Have you ever seen one of those nature shows?" 

"No" 

"You should watch one. The tigers, the lions, it's all like watching yourself in action." 

"I'm not an animal, I'm human," Max declared. 

"Human's are animals Max," Zack told her. 

Max was silent. She shut down her thoughts for the moment and tried to forget how satisfied she had felt after the fight.   
  
  
  
  


By the time they came back home, they were both sweaty and smelly. Max was nursing a busted lip. Zack had to get an ice pack for his ribs, but they both felt better somehow. For a few hours, at least, Max hadn't thought about Logan. And for a night, Zack felt Max had belonged just to him. They sat on the couch across from each other in silence. 

"Sorry about your lip," Zack said. 

"Don't worry about it," Max said. "Your better than I remembered." 

Jondy entered the room wearing a extra long T-shirt. She looked at her brother and sister. 

"Zack, what are you doing here?" She then noticed both of them were nursing injuries. "Did I miss the War?" 

Zack and Max smiled at each other. 

"We were just playing around," Max told her. 

"Looks like some serious playing around," Jondy told them. She walked up to Max and examined her lip then turned to Zack. "You did this to her." 

"It's okay," Max told her. 

"Are you sure?" 

"She said it's okay?" Zack declared. 

"You two are crazy," Jondy said walking away. "And you need a bath." 

Original Cindy entered the room, she noticed the new visitor. 

"What's he doing here?" Original Cindy asked. 

"Zack's going to be kicking it with us for a bit," Max said. 

They could all tell Original Cindy didn't seemed to pleased with this knowledge. 

"Yo Max, come here for a sec," Original Cindy said calling her over. 

Max walked into the kitchen area where Jondy was already pouring some coffee. 

"He's staying?" Cindy asked. 

"Zack's cool," Jondy told her. 

"He just needs a place to lay his head a few days," Max interjected. 

"Original Cindy ain't feelin' this." 

"He's Zack," Max said. 

"It's no big deal," Jondy told her. "It's what we X5s do for each other." 

"Besides, you didn't like Jondy at first," Max told her. "And look how well we all get along now." 

"Believe me boo, Original Cindy ain't never going to be feeling Zack the way she do this one." Original Cindy announced. "For you two, I'll deal." 

Max turned back toward the living room, but Zack was gone. 

"Where'd he go?" Max asked 

"Don't worry, he'll be back," Jondy said 

"How do you know?" 

"Zack been dropping in on me for years, I know when he's gone for good." 

"Original Cindy's gotta go to work, see you two ladies later," Cindy told them. She kissed Jondy good-bye. "And maybe the Neanderthal too." 

Original Cindy left. Jondy slowly walked up to her day dreaming sister. 

"Is something going on with you and Zack?" Jondy asked. 

"NO!" she shouted. 

"It's cool if it is, you wouldn't be the first X5s to get to know each other on a more personal level." 

"But--we're like--family," Max told her. 

"Like family Max. Yeah it's weird at first, but we know each other so well, it could be good," Jondy told her. 

"Damn, things have really changed between us X5s. I am so out of the loop." 

"But your back with us now that the fool is out of your life and that's how it's going to stay." 

Max's high from fighting with Zack suddenly dropped when she was reminded of Logan. 

"Sorry," Jondy said realizing her mistake in mentioning Logan, even if it was indirectly. 

"It's aiight," Max said. "Can't tiptoe around mentioning the guy forever. He was a part of my life." Max sighed. "I'm meeting Bling. You want to come?" 

"Bling?" Jondy replied with a smile. "You really are moving on." 

"Just stop, Bling's just a friend," Max said. 

"Like I never heard that before."   
  
  


******************** 

Logan tried once, twice, to get his pencil to move across the paper. He stared at the computer screen at the information in front of him, but his brain couldn't process the information. Max was suppose to be gone. Why did she have to come back? He had just begun to get himself together three months ago. After working his ass off to get on his feet (which included an expensive medical procedure) and meeting Clara again, he had finally begun to get some hold on his life. He told himself Max was just an irresponsible kid, that she never had and never would be like him. But isn't that why he liked her? Because she was so different from everyone he knew. 

He touched the scar on his face that Jondy's nail had left and laughed. Those X5s were quite protective of each other. If Jondy was back, that probably meant she was back with Original Cindy. He hoped Original Cindy knew what she was getting into.   
  
  
  
  
  


DZ- april/may 2001 

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/lady_vader21/FanWork.html
   [2]: mailto:Lady_Vader21@yahoo.com



	4. IV: COUPLES

Creature Comforts TITLE: Creature Comforts   
AUTHOR: Empress Vader   
RATING: R 

Website: [http://www.geocities.com/lady_vader21/FanWork.html][1]   
e-mail: [Lady_Vader21@yahoo.com][2]

Summary: Max feels she must return to Seattle after months on the road with Jondy. But homecoming isn't quite what she expected and Max's relationships with Logan and Zack become even more complex. Meanwhile, Original Cindy and Jondy have problems dealing with their feelings for each other. 

Disclaimer: Dark Angel belongs to FOX.   
Slash warning: This fic contains an intimate relationship between two women. 

--------------------------------------------------- 

IV: couples   


Max walked through the farmer's market beside Bling. Jondy was examining some potatoes. It turned out Jondy was a better cook that Max ever was and could whip something delicious out of almost anything. Max had learned a little about cooking from Logan. Logan, could she go a day without saying his name in her mind? 

"So," Max said. "How are things in the Eyes Only Camp." 

"Usual, a never ending battle against Evil." 

There was a long silence. 

"He misses you," Bling said. "I didn't tell him that we--" 

Max shrugged. "I wouldn't care if you did." 

"I would," Bling said. "It would just cause unnecessary--" 

"Yeah, I know," she finished. "Listen, why don't you drop by the crib later on." 

"I got Eyes Only business tonight," Bling said. "See you Max." 

Bling gave Max a parting hug. It was weird being around Bling, sneaking around with Bling, like they were having an affair. But Bling was her friend and whatever was going on with Logan wouldn't interfere with that. Bling was easy going and friendly, but stern when necessary. Logan had told her once how he threatened to beat on Logan's ass, wheelchair or no wheelchair. Logan, she couldn't escape him. He was always creeping into her head, except when she was engaged in battle with Zack.   
  
  


******************* 

  
  
  
  


Cindy dropped in her apartment around lunch time and was greeted by the foul smell of male sweat. The room was full of it. She almost stepped out into the hall to make sure she hadn't come in the wrong door. 

Then she saw it and him. Zack was there bench pressing. Where he had dug up the machine, she didn't know. The weights on the thing were mismatched colors, she supposed he had dug it out of some junk yard. 

"Excuse me Sam, Zack, whatever your name is, this is Original Cindy's place and this thing has got to go." 

"Why? It's not hurting anything." 

"First of all, this ain't a gym and it already smells like one. Second of all, this place already has enough large cluncky pieces of metal." Cindy pointed to the two motorcycles. "How long are you planning on kickin' it here. Till you brainwash my girls into following your soldier boy lead?" 

"Your girls. It's my understanding only one of them is 'your girl'." 

"You know what I mean," Cindy told him. 

"Understand this, from the day they were born, they were my girls and they always will be." 

Zack leaned back and began to bench press again. A disgusted Original Cindy walked off to her room.   
  
  
  


Later that night, Original Cindy was still greatly annoyed by Zack's presence. She took her complaints to Jondy, but Jondy dismissed them. Jondy came out the bathroom and entered Original Cindy's room. Cindy was leaned back on the bed looking at a Magazine. Jondy sat down besides her. 

"I think you over reacted to what Zack said," Jondy told her. 

"Over reacted," Original Cindy replied. 

"Zack, he's----he's----he's Zack," Jondy told her. 

"What does that mean?" 

"In a way," Jondy said. "A part of us will always be his. His soldiers, his sisters, his family. He was raised to be our leader." 

"So where does that leave me in your life? This place is becoming X5 central and unless you've failed to notice, Original Cindy's not a part of the Transgenic Soldier crew." 

"I've noticed," Jondy said leaning in to kiss her. "And that's the reason I --" she stopped, looked into the other woman's eyes for a long time. "Can I ask you a question?" 

"What?" 

"Have you ever done the whole monogamy thing?" 

"Yeah," she answered casually. 

"I don't just mean you were with someone for awhile and decided to kick it one-on-one. Have you ever been in love?" 

Original Cindy was silent. She turned away from Jondy. 

"Diamond," Cindy answered. "I never loved anybody like I loved Diamond. And she broke this girl's heart over and over again." 

Jondy wrapped her arms around Original Cindy and kissed her gently on the side of her face. 

"There was a girl here, a girl there," Original Cindy continued. "But Original Cindy's heart wasn't quick to let anybody in, until Max. It was all good because she was straight. We were just two homegirls kickin' it." Original Cindy turned toward Jondy. "Then you showed up and made a girl start opening up all over again." 

"Does that scare you?" Jondy asked gently letting her hand glide over the other woman's cheek. 

"Yeah," Cindy answered. "But it's all good." 

Jondy leaned in and they shared a long sensuous kiss. 

**************** 

Back in the empty warehouse, Zack felt as if his head was going to explode when Max landed a solid blow to his temple. He staggered a bit then gave the signal to quit. Sweat was running over his bare muscled chest. He could have fought some more, the dazed feeling was already wearing off. He just didn't want to continue. 

"Your back on your game," Zack said as he sat down on a crate. 

"I was never off my game," Max told him. Max looked down at her knuckles, bruised. Somehow the sight didn't disturb her. She'd seen men look at her a thousand times and mistake her for some gentle, innocent girl, but now her hands looked like the hands of a warrior. 

"This is very odd foreplay, "Max told Zack. 

"Who said it was foreplay?" 

"I think I just did," Max replied with a smile. 

Max looked at Zack. Despite carrying such a hard demeanor, he had the most gentle eyes. His biggest flaw was caring to much. And she didn't see how that could be a flaw. You couldn't help but get angry when he sat there rattling off Manticore lessons like scriptures from the Bible. But he always came through in the end, reminding them why they loved him. You had to respect his dedication, his sacrifice. Poor lonely Zack, to afraid to love. He saw the warrior in him, the soldier, that side that wanted more. 

"You know Zack," Max told him. "I did miss you. Even when you are being an asshole, I miss you." 

He look at her and smiled, that rare Zack smiled. It only happened once every full moon, if you were lucky. So if you were around him when it happened, you truly felt blessed. 

"I missed you too Max," Zack replied after awhile. "I know it seems like I'm tough on you, but it's because I know your one of the best." 

"One of the best soldiers in your unit?" Max said sarcastically. 

"That and one of the best women I know." 

"Come here boy," Max said. 

With little thought to what she was doing, she pulled his face to her own. Her lips touched his unresponsive lips and she paused. Her hands were at his shoulders and she could feel the tension in his muscles. Why wasn't he kissing her back? What was wrong? 

"Why now?" he asked her as she pulled away. 

She shrugged. "You know me. I make it up as I go along." 

He looked deeply into her eyes, studying her. Then he grabbed her and captured her lips in a strong kiss. And suddenly they were in battle in a new way, their mouths the competitors as they tried to swallow each other up. They were deeply absorbed in each other. 

Zack suddenly heard a whimper from Max and not one of pleasure. Her side was in pain from the fight. He pulled away. 

"Lets get you home," Zack told her. 

She knodded and they got up and left the warehouse.   
  
  


************* 

  
  
  


Jondy and Original Cindy peaked into Max room to confirm that they saw what they thought they saw. Max seemed to be asleep, which didn't happen ever, and her arm was curled around the man beside her, Zack. Zack looked so peaceful, Jondy couldn't help but smile as she and Original Cindy creeped back into the kitchen. 

"I'm so happy for them," Jondy said as she got herself a glass of water. 

"Why?" Original Cindy asked. "Is Original Cindy mistaken or is this the guy you two always complain about." 

"I know he's no Logan, but he's our Zack. All he's ever needed was a little love." 

"He is not a puppy," Original Cindy told her. 

"You just don't know Zack the way I do," Jondy told her. "He's our big brother, of course he thinks he knows everything. That part is normal." 

"Ain't none of this normal. You call him your brother, yet you're glad he's sleeping with you're sister." Cindy sighed. "Plus you never saw Logan and Max together." 

"Yes I have." 

"Not really. Original Cindy use to see Max around this apartment every day trippin' over that man. You should have seen them eyes when that man was mentioned." 

"Yeah, well, Logan ain't around no more and my peps have hooked up, so too bad." 

"Original Cindy really don't get you and Max's attachment to the Neanderthal." 

"We love him." 

"It's that simple huh?" 

"It's that simple," Jondy replied. 

Max walked into he kitchen. 

"You two need to learn how to sneak around better." 

"Hey Max," Jondy said. "You wanna tell us what's going on?" 

"No," Max said. 

"Come on Max," Jondy said. "We have to know." 

"You have to know," Original Cindy said. "Original Cindy has to go." 

Original Cindy left the room for the bathroom. 

"We didn't do anything" Max told her sister. 

"Nothing?" Jondy asked with a look of doubt on her face. 

"We kissed, that's it," Max told her. 

"Same over here," she said with a smile. 

"You playin' me. As long as Original Cindy and you have been---?" 

Jondy shrugged. "I don't know. I keep trying to tell her I love her and the words keep gettin' caught up. And otherwise things are just incredibly sweet, comfortable, but you know, we haven't." 

"I know what you need." 

"What?" 

"To let off some steam."   
  
  


******************* 

  
  
  


Zack, their leader, stood silent, watching. Jondy had looked at Max like she was insane when she told her why she had come to this spot, the abandoned warehouse. Max noticed Zack didn't seem to mind sharing the place with Jondy. Despite her reluctance, Jondy had quickly gotten into the rhythm of things, throwing punches with expert ease. Jondy had always been exceptionally fast, even among the X5s. 

Jondy was good, Zack had told Max. She moved with studied precision. Max sometimes seemed more like a street fighter than a trained killer. It hadn't been that way in Manticore, but recently he'd seen it. Jondy was toying with her. She waited for Max to attack, then pounced and counter attacked. She studied her opponent like a chess player, anticipated the next move. Max never knew what happened, she was on the ground and pinned by her sister before she could evaluate the situation. Jondy took a few moments to gloat and then released Max and helped her up. 

"Good fight," she said shaking her sisters hand. 

"Yeah," Max said a little unsettled with losing. "Next time I won't be so easy on you." 

"Sure Max," Jondy replied. 

"She's good," Zack said sitting on a nearby barrel. "Don't be too surprised." 

"I remembered Jondy was quick, but--" She sighed and looked down at Zack. "I got some place to show you." 

Jondy walked up to them. "I'm going home." 

"Not yet, lets stick together today." Max said. 

"No, I got to go home. I gotta shower, because I got something to say to my girl that's been a long time coming." 

"Aiight, do your thing," Max said. She and Jondy shared a parting hug.   
  
  


******************** 

  
  
  


She was rarely inside the space needle. She was usually on top, thinking, feeling alone. She had shared her sanctuary with Jondy and she had never felt so alone. Now, sharing it with Zack, she got that feeling of oneness again of understanding. He sat beside her silently. He's been here before, she could tell, something inside them seeks out that "High Place". But this was the first time they'd been here together. 

Zack had a certain nobility to him when he sat silent, thoughts unknown to anyone swerving around in his head. He didn't have to speak, Max felt his presence, that was enough. 

"You ever bring Logan up here," Zack asked. 

"Stop obsessing over Logan," Max told him. 

"Me?" 

"Yes you, you're always bringing him up." Max snapped. "Logan's over, Logan's gone, it's all about me and you." Max walked up close to Zack and straddled his lap. 

"I have to go Max, I've already stayed too long, I'm letting personal feelings--" 

"Shut up Zack," Max said leaning in for a kiss. 

She attacked his lips with her own and he responded with the same fierceness. There was nothing gentle in her touch and Max was beginning to wonder if she wasn't in heat again. 

"I want you," she whispered next to his ear. 

Max pulled his jacket off and undid his jeans. Her mouth traveled down his chest and took little love bites along the way. She heard Zack's sharp intake of breath as she did so. He pulled her up to him, attacked her mouth again and dropped to floor with her legs wrapped tightly around him. 

They were possessed by some unseen force, their bodies cried for each other and the need was answered. Zack placed himself deep inside of her, filling her up with him. He growled like some animal. Max's nails dug into his back. She possessed him, he possessed her, fully and completely. 

In the aftermath they lay silently together for a long time. Finally Max spoke. 

"I'll go with you," Max said. 

"What?" Zack replied. 

"To do whatever you have to do," Max told him. 

"You wouldn't leave Seattle, not again." 

"I can always come back. Seattle's not going anywhere." 

"Except I may not let you go again, "Zack told her pulling her close to him. "I can't afford to get sloppy now Max." 

"But you can't help yourself," Max replied. 

They shared a long deep kiss and made love again.   


-------------------- 

The apartment was silent when she got home, as expected. Max said she and Zack were going to be gone awhile and it gave her a chance to be alone with Cindy, not that she hadn't had a hundred already. 

She took a shower as planned, washing the sweat from her body. She dug out some sweet smelling lotion she had been hoarding for awhile. She had made her decision, it was time to put it all on the line. All she could do was take a chance. Someone had to make the first move toward intimacy and it looked like it would be her. She slipped silently into the living room area where Cindy had come in. She now lay reading some magazine. 

Cindy turned toward Jondy as she approached her. Jondy took the magazine out of her had and tossed it across the room. Then she leaned down and captured her lovers lips with her own. Cindy met her kiss with intensity, like the same need, want, and desires had been burning in her for the last month, not just for a body, but exclusively for the woman in front of her. 

Jondy's kiss started at Cindy's lips and traced a slow path down her neck and slowly down to her breast right over the sweater Cindy wore. She ignored the fabric in-between and slowly began to suck and manipulate the soft breast underneath. Her hand cupped it's twin and caressed it until her mouth moved to give the same treatment she'd given the other one. 

Cindy's taunt nipples had become tender under Jondy's manipulations and she longed to remove the restrictive fabric, but Jondy stopped her and continued moving downward with her kisses. She slowly began to remove the sweater. Her mouth first made contact with skin at Cindy's belly button and began to move up again from there, except this time on the beautiful bare brown skin of her lover. She finally pulled the sweater all the way off and they both stripped away everything above the waist. Cindy returned the favor and took her lover's breast into her own mouth. Jondy enjoyed this sensation for only a moment and then captured Cindy's lips in her own again as they slowly stretched out on the floor. 

Jondy began her journey down the others woman's body again leaving butterfly kisses all the way down her body. It had been a long time and all the shyness Jondy had had months ago when they first made love, when she'd touched and caressed a woman intimately for the first time, was gone. She held nothing back as she removed the other woman's jeans and traveled to Cindy's pleasure center. She knew exactly which buttons to push and she didn't hesitate to push them. Jondy relished in the cries of pleasure as the woman shuddered under her manipulations until her body tensed and exploded. Then the world was at peace. 

Jondy shared another long kiss with Cindy before laying on her chest. 

"I love you," Jondy finally said softly. 

She didn't expect a response or a return of the sentiment. It was a simple truth, she loved her. They were words that had been inside of her for a long time and she was just glad to get them out. And Cindy didn't respond, there was just a long silence. Then Original Cindy kissed her and returned the pleasure she had just received.   
  
  


********************* 

  
  
  


The X5s had bounced out of Seattle with their 'big brother' to help out Zane. Max and Jondy leaned against the car waiting for Zack. Max wondered what had made Jondy decide to bounce with them. She thought Original Cindy and Jondy were back on track, but Jondy had been sullen for the last few days. And finally she had admitted she'd told Cindy "I love you" and had yet to hear it back. 

"I don't know," Jondy said. "I thought I would be cool with it, but I just, I don't." Jondy sucked her teeth. "I hate this shit." 

"What?" 

"Feeling all vulnerable. It was cool at first, like I was floating, but now I feel like," Jondy shrugged. "I don't know. It's obvious she's still feeling me, but--" 

"But your exposed and she's not," Max finished. "That's love for you. Almost makes you think Manticore was right about avoiding it." 

"Speaking of love, what's up with you and Zack." 

"Things have progressed." 

"If your trying to tell me your sleeping together, I know," Jondy said. "I'm talking about the relationship, where is it." 

"I don't know, right now, it just is." Max smiled. "He can be so tender Jondy. It's so different from the man we know it's scary. But he's afraid, he's holding back inside. And I'm not really looking to get heavy anyway." 

"Are you still in love with Logan?" Jondy asked. 

"Why would you ask that?" 

"Something Original Cindy said" 

"Logan's gone, I've accepted that." Max sighed. 

Zack came out the building with Zane. Zane was carrying a single bag. 

"Wow, this is a surprise," Zane said looking at his sisters. "Max AND Jondy." 

"Hey Zane," Max smiled. 

They both smiled and gave him a hug. 

"Let's go," Zack said. They all climbed into the car. Jondy was about to slip in the back with Zane when Max traded with her. It gave her an opportunity to talk to her long time no-see brother.   
  
  
  
  


Original Cindy was home at the time, laid across her bed, thinking about her last conversation with Jondy. There was no yelling, but there wasn't much else either. 

'Zack and Max are bouncing for awhile,' Jondy had said. 'They ask me if I wanted to come with them.' 

'Are you going?' Original Cindy had asked her. 

Jondy had shrugged. 'I guess so, I haven't seen Zane in awhile. I'll miss you.' 

'me too,' Original Cindy had replied. 

'I love you,' she had said for the second time. 

She'd wanted to say the words back, but something had them caught in her throat. Jondy looked away. Cindy walked up to her, kissed her, and left the room. Jondy had bounced in the middle of the night with her siblings. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by insistent knocking at the door. She got up and walked to the door. When she opened it, Logan was standing there with a gift. 

"Hey," Original Cindy said. 

"Hey is um, Max here?" 

"No," Original Cindy answered. 

"Do you know when she'll be back?" 

"No, She's out of town with her new boyfriend, ex- brother." 

Logan looked completely and entirely shocked. 

"Yeah, don't ask me how the twisted shit got started. If Jondy was here, you could ask her." 

"She's not here either?" Logan asked. "So they're away on X5 business?" 

"Don't know," Original Cindy replied. "You want a drink or something?" Original Cindy walked toward the refrigerator. 

"You seem a little upset," Logan said as he came in. 

"Original Cindy is upset," Original Cindy said bringing back a soda for both of them. "She's upset with herself." 

"What's the problem?" 

"Jondy," Original Cindy sighed. "She said she loved me." 

"And you don't feel the same way?" 

"No, that's not even it. Original Cindy's afraid. She's seen some of the shit that's happened to Max and Original Cindy ain't looking for another broken heart." 

"I understand. There are times I told myself not to feel the way I did about Max, told myself I was setting myself up for trouble, but sometimes you have to take a chance and just hope for the best." 

Original Cindy was quiet for a long time. 

"So you here to get your girl back." 

"To apologize." 

"You get her back, because Original Cindy ain't to fond of that 'Zack'." 

"Well, if involved with an X5 girl, I'm afraid he's a part of the package." 

"Damn, "Original Cindy smiled. "The price a girl pays for love." 

Logan smiled. "How involved are Max and him?" 

"Very," Original Cindy replied. "At least physically." 

"Damn," Logan replied.   
  
  
  
  
  


DZ- april/may 2001 

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/lady_vader21/FanWork.html
   [2]: mailto:Lady_Vader21@yahoo.com



	5. V: The begining and the End

Creature Comforts TITLE: Creature Comforts   
AUTHOR: Empress Vader   
RATING: R 

Website: [http://www.geocities.com/lady_vader21/FanWork.html][1]   
e-mail: [Lady_Vader21@yahoo.com][2]

Summary: Max feels she must return to Seattle after months on the road with Jondy. But homecoming isn't quite what she expected and Max's relationships with Logan and Zack become even more complex. Meanwhile, Original Cindy and Jondy have problems dealing with their feelings for each other. 

Disclaimer: Dark Angel belongs to FOX.   
Slash warning: This fic contains an intimate relationship between two women. 

-------------------------------------------------   
  


V: The Beginning and the End 

They were gone three weeks. Original Cindy was sitting there eating dinner with Logan. They had been keeping each other company off and on. Logan's eyes met Max's and everyone else froze as the room sucked around the two of them. 

"Logan," Max said. "What are you doing here" 

"Eating," Logan replied lifting his fork. 

"Yeah, but of all the places to eat, why would you want to eat where 'things trained to kill' crash." 

"I'm sorry about that, I'm sorry about a lot of things, that's why I'm here." 

"Well a lot has changed since you've been away," Max replied. Zack stepped forward and put an arm around Max. That scowl, that had begun to disappear, began to reappear. 

Logan got up and walked over to Max. "Can we talk? Alone?" 

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk to you," Zack told him. 

"How do you know?" Logan asked him. "Max, you never let this guy speak for you before." 

"This guy?" Max said. "This is Zack. And for all the shit he talks" Max smiled at Zack. "He's never abandoned me." 

"That's why I'm here Max," Logan said. "I'm sorry. Don't you know, I loved you, I needed you so badly it hurt. And I'm not talking about for 'Eyes Only'. I needed you so much I began to hate you." 

"I know the feeling," she replied. "So what are you trying to say?" 

"I'm saying I love you" Logan replied taking her hand in his. 

Cindy, Jondy, and Zack all noticed the smile that began to beam from her face. Jondy was noticeably ticked off by Logan's presence. Zack almost jumped at him, but Jondy stopped him by grabbing her arm. Original Cindy was pleased by the seeming reunion. Zack still looked like he wanted to break off Logan's head. He snatched Max's hand from Logan's. 

"Don't, don't throw us away yet," Zack told her. "You were just beginning to find your true self." 

"And what is my true self Zack?" Max asked. It was an honest question, it wasn't laced with sarcasm. 

"You know there's something inside of you that he can never understand." 

"Maybe I don't want anyone to see that part." 

:"Neither do I. That's why it's so scary Max. You get to pieces of me I won't share with anyone else and I bring out the same in you. It's scary, because we're so exposed. But don't run from it, please." Zack pulled her close. "Now that I've had all of you, I couldn't stand to have part of you again. I couldn't just grind my teeth and go away." 

"Max," Logan said taking her hand. "You've brought out the same thing in me. That's why I love you. I may not have feline DNA, I may not have grown up in Manticore, but I get it, what it feels like to be different, to be outside. I love you as much as he does." 

"No you don't," Zack told her. "Or you never would have done what you did. If you really understood, those words would have never came out of your lips." 

"What words?" Logan asked. 

"You called us things," Jondy answered. "Things trained to kill. Said you shouldn't even expect humanity from us." 

"I was angry." 

"You never would have said it if you understood," Jondy told him. 

"Come on boo," Original Cindy said stepping into the mix. "He didn't mean it." 

"Then why did he say it," Jondy spat back. 

"Just stop!!!" Max yelled. "This isn't your fight girls." 

"But what he said--" Jondy began. 

"I know him," Max said looking into Logan's eyes. "He didn't mean it." 

"Whatever then," Jondy shrugged and turned to Original Cindy. "We need to talk anyway, alone. So I say we bounce and give them their space." 

Original Cindy and Jondy left the room distanced from each other. Nothing like lovers or even friends.   
  
  


"Why are you defending him," Jondy asked when they were outside. 

"I like Logan, aiight," Original Cindy said. "The same reason you defend that Neanderthal you call your brother. Logan may have said one bad thing. But he loves Max." 

"So does Zack." Jondy said. "Obviously more than you love me." 

Original Cindy froze. "What?" 

Jondy turned to her. "I love you dammit. You have flavor, you have style, and you helped me find my true self. I love you. But if you don't love me back, I gotta bounce. I can't keep torturing myself about it." 

Jondy continued to ramble on. 

"I love you too boo," Original Cindy said. 

"What?" Jondy said as she froze. 

"I said I love you." 

"Why the hell didn't you say it earlier?" Jondy asked 

"Scared." 

"Of what?" Jondy asked. 

"You," Original Cindy replied. 

"I'm scared too," Jondy said. Jondy said. She was nearly in tears as she pulled the other woman close. They shared a long sensuous kiss.   
  


Max sat on the couch. Zack scowled in one corner. Logan sat on the other side of the room looking at the floor. She'd finally just got sick of the yelling, ask them to shut up. It was a hard choice to make, she loved them both. She hadn't known how much she could love Zack, until Logan stepped out of her life. And now she didn't know what to do. She wanted another chance with Logan, but she didn't want to let go of Zack, not now. And why should she operate on Logan's timeline, perhaps it wouldn't last with Zack, but that's where her heart was now. With him, it wasn't that she didn't love Logan, but she was starting to see a whole new man in Zack and if she cheated herself out of that, it would be wrong. 

"Zack," Max said. 

"Yeah," Zack replied. 

"I need to talk to Logan alone. Don't go far." 

Zack cast Logan the death look and walked out of the apartment. Logan smiled like he was victorious. 

"So, How are you going to break it to him?" 

"Break what to him?" 

"Us," Logan said. "We share something special Max." 

"We shared something special Logan. This thing with Zack, it was on the rebound, so maybe it won't last. But I won't run out on him." 

"Max? Please, don't do this. You still have feelings for me. You still love me, I can see it." 

He grabbed her face, pulled it close and trapped her in a kiss. She turned to butter beneath him, melted to his kiss. And when he pulled away she was left with this warm feeling inside. 

"You still love me," Logan whispered. 

"I do," Max said. "But I can't be with you. Not now." 

She pushed away from him. 

"Maybe we'll get a second chance. But I'm in love with Zack right now. As much as I love you, I'm falling in love with him. I thought it was impossible, but it's happening." Max smiled and turned to Logan. "Remember you said you never forget your first love." 

" Yeah, I remember, you said you wouldn't know." 

"I was wrong. Lying to myself, I don't know. I loved Zack before the escape. He was so focused all the time. Silent, but caring. I'm starting to see that again. I can't let go of it, not right now." 

"You don't mean it Max." 

"I do," she shrugged. "I'm sorry Logan. I love you. Good-bye." 

Max left the apartment and walked to the Hallway. Zack stood by a back window looking at the sky. 

"Come to tell me good-bye," he asked without ever turning toward her. 

"Not unless your planning on taking me where your going." 

"What?" Zack replied visibly surprised. 

"I'm not going to live on Logan's timetable. I'm with you, I'm where I'm suppose to be." 

Zack smiled. And the room lit up. For Zack to smile was a truly precious gift. 

"You should do that more often," Max said pulling Zack close and capturing his lips in a kiss. She let go of Logan and gave into her love for the man in front of her. Maybe it wouldn't last forever, but right now this was where she belonged.   
  


THE END   
  
  
  
  


DZ- april/may 2001 

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/lady_vader21/FanWork.html
   [2]: mailto:Lady_Vader21@yahoo.com



End file.
